The present invention is directed to telephone network interface devices of the type used to provide demarcation between a telephone company's lines and a telephone subscriber's wiring.
Network interfaces provide an interconnection between external telephone company lines and a subscriber's internal wiring. Line modules are the assemblies that are typically used to provide this interface. These devices are useful to provide a demarcation between the telephone company lines and the subscriber's wiring so that responsibility for faults or malfunctions in the system can be segregated. In practice, a number of the line modules are usually housed in a side-by-side relation within a network interface box. Examples of conventional line modules and network interface box assemblies are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,497,416; 5,479,505; 5,416,837; and 5,313,519.
The line modules generally include a base structure with a hinged cover. The base structure houses a device known as a jacktop that secures the telephone company's incoming lines within the base structure. A telephone jack receptacle is also disposed with the base portion to accept a complimentary RJ-11 style telephone plug. When the plug is inserted within the jack receptacle, an electrical connection is established.
One disadvantage of the RJ-11 style plug and jack is that, during normal operation, the electrical contacts of the plug are very close together, and this can permit arcing from one contact to another. In addition, RJ-11 arrangements are prone to insulation resistance problems that show up as noise on the phone line. In addition, the RJ-11 style plug and jack were designed primarily for indoor use. These devices are not robust enough for long-term outdoor use.